genwunnerfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandpa Phil
Grandpa Phil is an 87 year old man who is seen as the head authority of Genwunners. He follows the truth and way of the first generation, Ever since picking up Pokemon Blue version on American release day. He is seen as a guiding light and role model for all Genwunners to follow. Backstory Grandpa Phil picked up Pokemon Blue on the American Release date alongside his friend Grandpa Boris, And enjoyed every last second of it. He competed in local tournaments, Wrote many guides on Geocities, Was (Supposedly) the first American to get a Mew via the promotion and even has a physical Pokedex. However, When Game Freak announced Gen 2, He was furious. How dare they desecrate the Pokemon series? He wrote petitions, Smacked the gameboys out of people's hands if they were playing Gen2, Got a few restraining orders filed against him, Arranged pickets outside of Gamestops nationwide and made the world's first Genwunner club. A few decades and generations later, Grandpa Phil started his Rap Career and is now the Head Charizard of the Genwunner Association of Yorkshire. Discography * Can I get a Stun Spore? (2001) * Stadium Dayz, Gameboy Nightz (2001) * Every step I go (The Anti Gen2 Anthem) (2001) * Oy I'm playin'! (Demo, Unreleased) * Texas, Home of Gen1 (2002) * New year, Old gen (2002) * Garlic Bread (What does a Genwunner bring?) (2002) * Lit like a Charmander (2002) * Purple (The Red and Blue rap) (2003) * Live at Yorkshire (2003) * 8 reasons why (Ft. Craig Cuttlefish) (2003) * Days long ago (2003) * Genpocaclypse (2004) * Jynx (Is he a hater?) (2004) * Cashing out (At the casino) (2004) * Pokeballs (Lipton diss) (2004) * Back from Lavender Tower (2006) * I'm still a Genwunner, But does anyone else find Lucario to be extremely attractive? (2006) * Gather 'round (Remembering the days) (2007) * Wii like to Link Cable (2007) * Wireless kills (2008) * Duality of 'mon (Still hot) (2008) * Live at Texas (2008) * The Surf effect (2008) * Live at Alabama (2009) * Reawakened (White Hand) (2012) * Free-Dee (3DS Diss track) (2012) * Sing of Peace (JigglyPuff Re:Mix) (2012) * Debt of Screaming (2012) * Pocket Monster Mash (2012) * Conserve (WBC Diss track) (2012) * Live at Bethel (2013) * Lil' Phil VS The World (Feat Boris) (2013) * Still Earthquakin' (After twenny-twelve) (2013) * Backwards (Muk freestyle) (2013) * Back at it with my Jynx (2014) * Rocket 'Fulla Sunshine (The Meowth Rap) (2014) * 4kids dropped it (The Dratini memorial rap) (2014) * Legendary (Birds) (2014) * Chocolate M&M's (Eminem Diss) (2015) * Blastoys (Blastin dem toys) (2015) * Monstrous Creature (MC Princess diss) (2015) * Decades (The Pokemon Red/Blue Anthem) (2015) * Acceptance/Rejecting (Arcius Diss track) (2015) * Still (Thinking Lucario is hot after 10 years) (2016) * Running out (Of time) (2016) * Live at Salt Lake City (2016) * BLUEISBEST (The Vulpix rap) (2016) * Genwunner Gaming (2016) * Bling Bling (Level up) (2016) * Hold on to your Tentacruel (News time remix) (2016) * Final Showdown (CVM Drum and Bass remix) (2016) * Where it all began (2016) * I miss you (Save battery memorial) (2016) * Tides of battle (2017) *Prepare For Trouble (To be rocked) (2017) *Rush B (Lastoise) (2017) *Let's have a party (Link Cable anthem) (2017) *Hooked (DJ Hyperfresh Diss track) (2017) *Fuck it (Grip) (2017) *Untitled (The Flareon song) (2017) *One for each night (Until you come back) (2017) *Back to 99 (2018) *Otter (What could have been) (2018) *151 truths (8 Hunnit lies) (2018) *Power of -SA (Nessa diss track) (2019) that Grandpa Phil wears when fantasizing about Lucario]] Albumography * Genwunce upon a time (2001) * Beginning of the year (2002) * Charizard Crew (2003) * Live at Yorkshire (2003) * Believe (In the fossil) (2004) * Missing Numbers (2005) * Conflicted (2006) * Re:Spectable (2008) * Live at Alabama (2009) * Buried (2012) * Live at Bethel (2013) * Phil is real 2401 (2014) * Final Festival (2016) * Live at Salt Lake City (2016) * Cookware (Heated by a Charizard) (2017) * The Essential Grandpa Phil (2018) Lucario Controversy In 2006, Grandpa Phil came under fire after confessing his secret attraction towards Lucario. Many Genwunners had thought that he was going against the ways of Gen 1, While others claimed that it was fine as long as he wasn't playing the newest generation. The controversy peaked in 2009 when at a weekly meetup, Grandpa Phil lashed out at his fellow Genwunners and shouted many profanities at them among other disrespectful acts. The controversy at this point also lead Grandpa Phil to take a break from creating music as well,